The present invention relates to a folding seat, particularly for a passenger cabin of an aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a folding seat for an aircraft, a seat group for a vehicle, an aircraft having a respective folding seat, as well as a method for guiding passengers to a seat of an aircraft.
Conventional passenger seats for aircraft have a support frame with a seat area, which is fixedly disposed thereon, and a backrest, which is disposed in the region of the back edge of the seat area. In aircraft, the passenger seats, preferably, form rows of seats, wherein two or more adjacently disposed passenger-seats or seats may be combined into a seat group, which is supported by a common support frame. Usually, an armrest is arranged at each side of a seat. The seat groups are provided as stiff units for the installation in the passenger cabins of the aircraft. In this respect, according to the requirements of the airlines, varying configurations may result, a highest possible capacity of seats being primarily aspired. One disadvantage of a passenger cabin having a great number of seats is that, due to the narrow longitudinal corridors of the cabin, also referred to as traffic area, between the rows of seats, the entrance and exit of the passengers require a high amount of time. Stagnation may particularly arise, if, in order to store their hand luggage in compartments above the seats, for example, the passengers remain standing in the corridor, whereby this will be blocked. Usually, the cabin corridors are too narrow to allow for a passage of two air passengers one besides the other. Particularly, a space between the rows of seats is difficult to access during cleaning works as well.
The ground time between consecutive flights of an aircraft, also referred to as “turn around” time, is of essential importance for the profitability of a commercial aircraft. Therefore, it is necessary that also in case of a high occupancy of seats in the passenger cabin, the traffic area be designed in such a way that a fast entrance and exit of the passengers is allowed for, and the amount of time for necessary ground works is minimized.